The LTE mobile communication system mainly comprises: a core network (CN), an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E_UTRAN) and user equipments (UE), the core network mainly comprises a Mobility Management Entity (MME) and a Serving Gateway (S-GW), the E_UTRAN is composed of an evolved Node B (eNB, or referred to a base station, which is a node in the long term evolution system), the CN and the E_UTRAN are interconnected through an S1 interface (the interface between the CN and the E_UTRAN), and different eNBs within the E_UTRAN are interconnected through an X2 interface, as shown in FIG. 1.
The S1 transmission bandwidth is related to the transmission medium and is limited, it is a valuable network transmission resource and is also one of the important resources concerned by the operators. Currently, there is a phenomenon in the communication system that multiple operators shares the same base station, such as the base station covering the subway, whose network is established by the subway corporation and various operators share the network resources. When the S1 transmission bandwidth occupied by an operator is too large, the quality of service of other operators cannot be guaranteed, which might lead to that the services cannot be accepted, thus affecting the user experience.